


Tip The Scales (One Shot Collection)

by Tinypeachfox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinypeachfox/pseuds/Tinypeachfox
Summary: A series of Undertale oneshots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SansxReader  
> Baratale? Who knows.  
> Sfw.

"Listen. Whenever you feel like calling her, you come find me first." You pause after those words tumbled from your lips. Wow. The drink in your hand was quickly pushed away from you.

"Uh...." What did Grillby put into that anyway? Some sort of awkward behavior serum? As the skeleton cleared his throat you had to acknowledge that it might just be you. You let out a groan, turning just enough to give your companion a side eye. Sans was hunched over, skull turned just enough to meet your gaze. His glass was half empty now, tilted precariously in his fingers.

"You uh.... you mean that smalls?" Did you? Sure, the idea of Sans, your best friend, your buddy, (your.... something...) being at the beck and call of that manipulative whore...!

You really didn't like that he had an ex who could just jerk him around as she pleased. Who cared if she had been the love of his life until last month? That didn't mean she could still use him as her personal bank. He shouldn't be chauffering her around and feeding her and...

And....!

He shouldn't be taking her back into his bed after she cheated on him so many times! She even had the nerve to accuse him like he had been the bad guy!

"I'll take that as a no...?" Oh, right. You went on a tangent didn't you?

"Sans. You're my bestfriend. Mi casa et su casa. Or something like that." Sans let out a low chuckle, shifting up to give you a half smirk.

"That didn't really answer my question though?" Ugh. Why did his rumbling always send such pleasant shivers down your spine? You turned your gaze back to the bar shelves in front of you, pretending they were interesting, despite the fact that both of you knew there was no way you were drinking any more.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you don't.... ah, hold up. Let me get this." You recognized that obnoxious ringtone. How dare that woman call in the middle of your guy's night out. You rarely got to see each other as it was! You turned to fully face the skeleton as he answered his phone.

"Hey babe.... uh... no I.... um... no. I'm at Grillby's. No... s'just _____. " San's voice drew quieter as he spoke, your brows knitting the lower his volume dropped.

"Sans!"

"Jus' a sec _____. Wait, no. That's not... come on! .... Did you say that? I don't remember that but.... No, I must have forgotten about it." Whoa wait. Was she blatantly trying to gaslight him where you could hear? A soft, concerned crackle drew your gaze to the fiery bartender. You never could tell what he was feeling, but the way his flames twisted seemed to reflect your state of mind.

"Sorry. I would never miss a date on purpose...." Oh hell no.

"I'm not cheating!" Fuck it. This was ending! You moved as Grillby scooped up your partially full glasses, snatching the phone from San's grasp.

"Wha... hey!" He tried to take it back as you leaned back, nearly falling from the barstool in an effort to keep out of reach.

Admittedly not your best decision.

Sans was keeping you balanced with one hand grasping onto your hip, his other stretching out to just barely graze your wrist. You weren't willing to let this end so easily. You twisted so you could bring the phone to your face.

"Sans? Answer me asshole!" Ugh, the grating sound of her voice was more than enough to vex you.

"Hey!" There was a grunt from the other end of the line as you shouted into the phone.

"What the...?"

"What is right! Where do you get off talking to Sans like that!" Sans had paused in his effort to grab his phone, eyelights flickering across your face.

"I'll talk to him how I want to!" Oh no she didn't. You took in a deep breath and let loose. Insult after insult, rebuttal after rebuttal poured from your lips, drowning out her steadily weakening protests until the only noise was your panting and the soft echoing from the other end.

It was then that you realized that Sans hadn't moved. He was staring at you, eyesockets empty and unreadable. You swallowed heavily, trying to moisten your suddenly dry throat. The bar was silent except for the sound of breathing. It really wasn't helping your nerves at all.

"...I'm sorry." You mumbled, tentatively holding Sans' phone back out to him. You could just barely hear it as his ex started up again. He took it, bringing the shouting to an end as he hung up. It promptly went into his pocket. You could feel the vibration as she tried to call back, only to be ignored.

Sans readjusted his grip on your waist, pulling you up with him as he straightened. The two of you were close now, his body curled in to bring his face level with yours. You could feel the warmth of his breath, hear the soft rattling of his bones as he leaned in.

"Will you two kiss already?" You flinched, turning your head to scold the fiery bartender, only to have Sans grab hold of your chin and turn you back.

"Shut up, I'm trying." You didn't even get the chance to process his words. The sensation of teeth, the tingling chill of magic, a soft purring rumble. These were the only things you could concentrate on as you were nearly engulfed in the skeleton's embrace. You felt like you should be embarrassed, but it was hard to feel anything but the warmth of his tongue against yours.

You were pretty sure someone was whistling in the background.

When he finally pulled back you were breathless and wide eyed. His hands cupped your face, bones tracing the spreading color across your cheeks.

"You... uh... wanna help me throw her stuff in the yard?"

"....."

"That a no.... or?"

".... Hell yes!"


	2. SF!Papyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sf!Papyrusxreader  
> Established relationship thing...?  
> Sfw.

“SLAVE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GREAT AND MALEVOLENT SANS’ CLOSET?” You glanced up from your dark hiding spot to peer warily at the small skeleton glowering at you. He wasn’t all that intimidating oddly enough, but what you were hiding from was. Well, in a different kind of way.

“I…uh… I was trying to hide from your brother.” Sans arched a brow, placing his thin arms on his hips. His eye lights shifted from where you sat on the closet floor, bones scrunching in a scowl.

“DOG! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TORMENTING THE SLAVE?”

“Do it outside?” You screeched at the low, gruff voice beside you, soul jumping up into your throat. Papyrus leaned lazily against the back wall of the closet, hands tucked into the pockets of his ever present jacket. His gaze was trained on you in an unsettling way, lazy expression barely concealing the downward twist of his smile.

“YES!” Sans yelled. You gave him a look.

“….NO!” Sans huffed, crossing his arms in his annoyance.

“LOOK. JUST MAKE UP WITH YOUR STUPID HUMAN AND GET OUT OF MY CLOSET.” His human?

“Sure bro.” Wait.

“THAT IS NOT HOW YOU ADDRESS ME!” Since when?

“Okay bro.” Did he think of you that way?

“UGH. I’M DONE WITH YOU TWO. I’M GOING TO GO START DINNER!” Sans huffed, stomping out of the room. You immediately started panicing. It took only a few seconds for him to come stomping back.

“FOR THE RECORD, SLAVE. IF I, THE GREAT AND MALEVOLENT SANS, WERE TO MAKE BURRITOS FOR DINNER, THAT WOULD BE ACCEPTABLE? NOT THAT I’M ASKING YOU, OR CARE ABOUT YOUR OPINION.” And this was why you weren’t afraid of Sans. While he was gruff around the edges and prone to violence, he was nothing but a tsundere. A stabby, angry tsundere that cared about you for some odd reason. There was something about him that relieved the tension building in your bones.

“That sounds nice.” Even though you have had nothing but burritos all month, you had a feeling that was all Sans could make. Besides, you really didn’t want to make him unhappy. Because if you did, well. You had to deal with Papyrus. You wanted anything but that.

“WELL. IT IS GOOD I WILL BE, OF COURSE, DISREGARDING YOUR OPINION. MWEH HEH HEH!” You nodded, as though this were obvious, watching as Sans left the room with a bounce to his step. The room grew a fraction more awkward as silence decended.

“You shouldn’t run from me.” Papyrus’ voice filled the small space, his body crouching down to your level. His frame could be seen through his turtleneck, tense despite his slouch.

“I wasn’t expecting you to do that.” You grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

“Since when does a kiss mean you should abscond to the nearest closet?” You didn’t really have an answer to that. Panic? Was panic an option? Could you tag out?

“It was really sud….!” You barely had a chance to breathe in before he had his fingers tightened in the collar of your shirt, pulling you forward. His face was inches from your own. You fell silent, trying to calm your steadily rising panic as he closed in. You could practically feel the sharp graze of his teeth, barely a hairs breath away. Fangs sharp and parted. He was too close! You trembled in his grip, meeting his unblinking stare in apprehension. He opened his mouth…. and sighed, breath oddly cool against your skin.

“Let’s go.” You swallowed as he released you, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. For a moment there, you thought he would kiss you again. The skeleton was already up, making his way out of the room without you. You took a moment to compose yourself before you…. continued to sit in the closet.

You couldn’t just compose yourself that easily! A groan escaped from deep in your chest, head falling down into your hands. How long had you known Papyrus and Sans? Three years and some change? Hell, they had asked you to move in only a month ago. Granted, your house had burned down. Twice. Mysteriously. But still.

Not once had he ever made a move on you. Either of them, to be honest. In fact, you had been convinced that skeleton’s didn’t feel attraction at all! Sure, he was protective, in a weird, possessive way, but that was about as far as it had gotten. Not that you hadn’t tried. You just figured your attempts at flirting were so horrible that he was trying to save you humiliation by not responding. Though if you thought about it, most monsters were too unaccepting and angry to do even a fraction of what the skeleton brother’s had done for you. Much less start a relationship with a human.

Then, Papyrus just goes and kisses you! Out of the blue! What was it about doing dishes that made him want to kiss you? Were chores a turn on? (You knew they weren’t, at least, you hoped not. Oh god, what if they were?!) Right, you still needed to finish the dishes or Sans would throw a fit again.

“You’re over thinking it.” What? You were lifted up, hefted over Papyrus’ shoulder. How long had you been spacing out? Better yet, how had you failed to notice Papyrus return?

“Russ? Russ no!” His bones dug into your hips as you tried to struggle, but otherwise he ignored your complaints. You only gave up as you neared the living room, slumping over his shoulder in defeat. You were tossed on the couch unceremoniously, giving you only seconds to situate yourself before Papyrus flopped down, burying his head in your lap. His face was right up against your stomach, an arm wrapped around your waist.

You were frozen stiff. His breathe was cold through your shirt as he relaxed into you. What were you supposed to do in this situation?! You didn’t know where to put your hands! Did you dare to breathe?

Barely.

“S'fine.” His deep grumble didn’t help your nerves any. But as his fingers worked slow circles against your spine you gradually relaxed. Your arms settled in against his skull and shoulder, fingers tentatively rubbing circles into the bone.

This was okay. You could deal with this. You watched his eyesockets droop, until he was snoring softly against you. You had seen him sleep before, but this was probably the most relaxed you had ever seen him. It was oddly facinating.

“I Wondered When He Would Pass Out. The Imbecile.” Sans muttered from behind you. Your arms shot up into the air, your body frozen. Fuck. Sans had caught…wait… what? You risked glancing back at the skeleton, catching a small glimmer of affection in his eyes before he huffed, burying it so fast you thought you had imagined it.

“Wake Him Promptly In An Hour Slave.”

“Yes M'lord.” You watched him stomp off without another word, completely baffled by what had just transpired. Then again, weren’t you every day? Oh well. You had gotten this far just by shrugging at everything. You could certianly do it now. You went back to your ginger petting, wondering what the future had in store.

Most likely food poisoning.

Bruises.

Nights shivering in the confines of your small room.

Love.

Devotion.

A home.

Yeah, you were okay with this. For better or for worse.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Reader  
> Nesting  
> Sfw

Sans doesn't show affection that often, except through his pranks and god awful puns that only seem to get worse as you grow to know him. You are starting to think he hates you.Then one day, when you come over to visit the brothers, you open the door to... a weirdly pleasing pile of blankets and pillows. It is sitting directly in your way, just out of the doorway, but wedged right into the entrance to their living room.

Thinking it was one of Sans' many pranks, you avoid it, waving a hello to the short skeleton situated on the couch before making your way into the kitchen.You didn't notice the frown on Sans' face.

Over the next few days you encounter more and more strategically placed piles, each more cozy looking than the last. You became more and more baffled, wondering what exactly it was you had done to get Sans to go to such a weird extreme. He had put one in the bathroom (the bloody bathroom!), replaced all the chairs around the table with them, lined the hallways with them, put a few in the kitchen and even one in Papyrus's room.  

One full week and you can hardly move about the house there are so many weird piles, some of them joining together to make large.... are these nests? They are starting to look like nests. You finally work up the courage to ask Papyrus about it.  

"OH! YOU MEANS SANS' FRIENDSHIP NESTS? YES, I NOTICED THOSE. THEY ARE GETTING A BIT OUT OF HAND LATELY." Friendship nests? What the hell? 

"HE WAS GETTING QUITE UPSET THAT YOU WEREN'T USING ANY OF THEM, SO HE STARTED PUTTING THEM EVERYWHERE! IT'S GETTING HARD TO COOK WITH ALL THE NESTS IN THE KITCHEN. SO HUMAN...." Sans... made these for you. And it wasn't a prank...? 

"COULD YOU DO ME A FAVOR AND JUST LAY IN ONE WHERE MY BROTHER CAN SEE YOU? SO HE CAN STOP? IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STYLE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT I CAN GET HIM TO CHANGE THEM." So... that was why Sans was constantly staring at you. He just wanted you to lay down on one of these piles.... for some reason. 

"Why is he building... uh... friendship nests?" 

"FOR FRIENDSHIP OF COURSE! I ALREADY KNOW THAT YOU HAVE VERY PLATONIC FEELINGS FOR ME, SO I DON'T FEEL THE URGE TO MAKE YOU A NEST. NYEHHEHHEH! ..... SANS HOWEVER IS VERY... AWKWARD. SO NESTS ARE PROBABLY THE ONLY WAY HE KNOWS HOW TO EXPRESS HIS FEELINGS! FOR SMOOCHES! AND CUDDLES! BUT MOSTLY SMOOCHES."  

... 

Okay then. 

... 

That was weird. 

"HUMAN, PLEASE. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO CANOODLE! JUST... NAP?" Fine, fine. You'd lay in the nest! Frikken nests. 

You pointedly made your way out of the kitchen, weaving around nests to stand in front of the couch. Sans was lounging lazily across it, his eyes watching your every move through lidded sockets. He was trying to pretend he wasn't, but you could feel his gaze prickling across your skin. You turned, looking down at the nest sprawled in front of the couch. You then flopped, making a point to snuggle in. This was nicer than you were expecting. Really nice actually. Wow. You let out a soft sigh, feeling yourself relax.  

Did Sans just purr? You glance at the skeleton warily, surprised by how wide his grin had gotten. Well, alright then. There was a creak, and you were quickly joined by Sans, who snuggled contently against your back. The two of you lay in companionable silence, watching whatever happened to be on the TV. You could get used to this. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus/ Reader  
> Nesting pt2  
> Sfw

Papyrus some how made fewer nests than his brother. You would think that someone who wanted to make friends so badly would make nests all the time.  

That was not the case.  

You had known the skeletons for a few years, becoming quite close to each of the brothers. Papyrus had made a nest only once that whole time, when Sans had a particularly bad day. It had been interesting, watching the taller skeleton encase the smaller one in fuzzy comfort. 

You wished life was as kind to you as a nest. You had become increasingly more and more stressed by your work, life in general, your bills, your own emotions. You were having trouble sleeping, no desire to eat, you were a mess.  

Papyrus seemed to notice your absence at their gatherings, your slow responses to his calls. So he invited you over to his home for dinner. You weren't really in the mood, but it was hard to say no to the hyperactive skeleton.  

It took him only one look at you to make a move, scooping you up and depositing you on the nearby couch next to his dozing brother. He then proceeded to gather every blanket and pillow he could find. What was he doing? He proceeded to build a comfortable pile in the middle of the living room. Um, this was a nest? Yep, that was a nest. Why was he building a nest? Once he was finished he picked you up and deposited you in it, using his brother as a weight to keep you inside.  

"HUMAN! YOU ARE MUCH TOO STRESSED! I'M MAKING YOU SOMETHING TO EAT NOW. PLEASE SNUGGLE UP TO MY BROTHER AND RELAX!" Papyrus built you a nest, to force you to relax? Well, you supposed this was okay. The TV was on a show you liked and you could smell something good cooking. The only problem was your forced snuggle buddy.

Sans.

You gently tried to wake him. Then forcibly tried to wake him. Eventually he stirred, blinking bleerily up at you. He noticed that he was in a nest, didn't care in the slightest, and promptly snuggled back into you for sleep. Well, there went that. At least he was warm.   You didn't even notice you had fallen asleep until Papyrus woke you up to feed you. You were already feeling much better, enough even to chat. After food it was right back into the nest with you, forced (rather, carried and plopped down regardless) to cuddle with the skeletons. This was nice. Sans snuggled into your lap and Papyrus laying you against his chest. You were glad you came over.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF!Sans/Reader  
> Nesting pt3  
> Sfw

Nesting had been a sign of weakness in the underground, so it doesn't occur very often. In fact, it is possible to go through an entire relationship with Sans and never once run into a nest. A nest is a sign of trust, something Sans does not often give. It's akin to a proposal, so take the soft piles seriously.

That being said, if you come across a nest, it is best to immediately climb in. While it may be hilarious to hear Sans cursing over your avoidance of his nests (What da _fuck_ is wrong with my nest, huh!?), it tends to make the monster very irritable. Irritating the skeleton too much can lead to your valuables going missing. 

  -----

"What da fuck?" Sans growled lowly, glancing down at your sleeping form. You had completely avoided the carefully crafted nest he had constructed in favor of dozing on the old, uncomfortable couch in his living room. You had to be tired, that's it. No way you could have missed something so important any other way. Except for the fact that he kinda didn't tell you it was important, or anything about it at all. You had been living with them for a year and he still couldn't bring himself to openly tell you anything. You probably still didn't even realize that he was trying to pull himself from his self proclaimed friend zone.

  
He hefted you up into his arms, shifting you down into the soft comfort of the nest. You hardly stirred. He'd scold you about working overtime if it wouldn't make him seem hypocritical. He tucked you in, watching you snuggle in with a strange, overwhelming feeling of satisfaction. There was something so nice about seeing his human using something he had made for them. Even if he had to make them use it. They weren't _his_ either, but that was just a technicality.

"Are ya doin this on purpose?" He huffed the next day, realizing you had cleaned up his nest! He had actually put some energy into that, thank you very much.

"I don't know what you mean?" You were confused. You were just cleaning up? Hadn't Sans left this oddly pleasant pile of bedding in the middle of the living room? It was even washed, you think, as it had smelled vaguely like lavender? You were just folding it. You were unsure why Papyrus had left it sitting there. Usually he would be screeching and throwing a fit about it, but he had pretended it wasn't there. It might have been because you were somehow sleeping in it this morning. Who knew? Skeleton's were baffling.

"Nuthin." Sans muttered, disappearing. Well, okay then. You were confused, but went back to cleaning up.

"SANS! YOU IMBECILE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NEST? IT WAS THE FIRST ACCEPTABLE ONE YOU HAVE BUILT." You could always tell when Papyrus was home, as his voice reached even into the depths of your room. You wanted to greet him, wondering what could have him so worked up already, but you had a problem. 

All of your bedding was missing.

Every scrap. Even your mattress and bed frame! What the fuck?

In its place was a weird, giant pile of soft, fluffy materials that was dipped in the center. It looked super cozy, but that was beside the point. Where did your stuff go?

"OH? YOU MOVED IT TO YOUR HUMAN'S ROOM? THAT IS A FAR MORE APPROPRIATE LOCATION. WHICH IS RATHER  _SUSPICIOUS_  OF YOU."  Wait. You felt like this applied to you. You poked your head out, noticing that Sans had been cornered by his towering grimace of a brother.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah doll. S'okay." Papyrus's frown deepened, if that was possible. His gaze trained on you, and you couldn't help the growing lump in your throat. He wouldn't hurt you, you knew, but you couldn't help but feel nervous.

"THERE YOU ARE HUMAN. TELL ME, HOW IS YOUR NEST?" What? Papyrus was being weird. Well, weirder than normal. You weren't a bird.

"Uh..."

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOUR MATE WHAT YOU WERE DOING? PATHETIC. DON'T COME TO ME TO SAVE YOUR FAILURE OF A RELATIONSHIP." What was he even talking about? You weren't even in a relationship. He stormed off to make a mess of the kitchen again, leaving you to stare at a sweating, grumbling Sans.

"Well, that was interesting. But, I have a pressing matter Sans. Can you come here?"

"Sure doll." He seemed to grit his teeth, a scowl forming at the edges of his perma-grin. His frame slumped as he shuffled over, following you into your room. You gestured towards your lack of bed, looking at him pointedly.

"What? Not fluffy 'nuff? I can get ya a few more things if ya want. Or izzit not big 'nuff?" Huh? You looked back at the pile, then to the skeleton who was now poking and primping the various fuzzy materials. So now Sans was being weird. Then it dawned on you. _He_  had done this. This weird pile was a nest? Why was he building nests?!

"Looks good ta me. Why doncha try it out? I adjusted it a bit."

"Sans, where is my bed?!"

"S' right here." This wasn't funny. What had you done to upset him now?

"Dun gimme dat look doll. Try it 'for ya knock it." Fine. Just to appease the monster you'd lay on the pile. Maybe if you looked unhappy enough he would relent and give you back your stuff.

You set your face in as much of a grimace as you could muster, letting out a huff as you flopped down into the nest. That huff turned into a noise of confusion. This nest was _soft._

"Ya can't just half-ass it. If ya wanna get tha full effect ya gotta get your whole body in there." You let out a squeak as he lifted you up, tossing you gently into the center. Face first. You were quickly swallowed up by the seemingly endless fabric. You let yourself sink into the pile until all you could see was a sea of fuzz. Oh hey, there's your pillows.

"Heh. Tha look on ya face is priceless kitten." You shifted just enough to see Sans crawl in next to you.

"If I knew ya would give me tha kinda face I'd a made ya a nest ages ago." For a moment you thought he was going to do something to you, with the way his sockets lidded and his eyelights expanded to fill almost the entire void of his sockets. It became quickly apparent that it was actually nap time, as the skeleton drifted off soon after settling in.

"This doesn't excuse you for stealing my stuff, dick." All you got in response was a sleepy chuckle. Jerk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UF!Papyrus  
> Nesting pt4  
> Sfw

Papyrus does not like being seen as weak. He did not work hard for years to become captain of the royal guard just for others to proclaim him a weakling! That being said, he does not make nests. At least not where others will ever see them. He definitely doesn't make them if he does not have complete trust in someone. It is almost like bareing his soul out in the open, a feeling he despises. If he's made you a nest, you are either the luckiest or unluckiest human alive. Lucky because Papyrus trusts you, if that's what you were going for. Unlucky because if it wasn't, then not only do you have one furious skeleton, you have _two_.  
  
\-----

It started out at work. You were usually a calm, collected person, capable of staring down a raging Papyrus without even a quickened breath. Today was just not your day, the assholery of a certain coworker having built up over the months, driving you past even your limits. So when you came home, cursing and screaming into what you thought was an empty house, Papyrus was startled to say the least.

"HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH AN INFERNAL RACKET?" Papyrus had come over, occupying your kitchen for one of your regular hangout days. You had forgotten that was today and seeing the tall terror of a monster grimace at you from your kitchen archway made you almost regret giving him a key.

"I'm... just having a bad day Papyrus." The skeleton's sockets narrowed at your words. He let out a disbelieving snort, turning back into your kitchen. Feeling marginally relieved that he was letting it drop, you went about taking off your shoes and coat. You had made it to the couch, face twisted into a displeased frown, when you realized that Papyrus was watching you. He had just put dinner into the oven, lasagna no doubt and was now fully focused on you. He didn't look happy. As he stomped over to where you sat you couldn't help but think that you didn't have the energy to deal with one of his rants today.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" You had opened your mouth to ask him to reschedule when those words tumbled from his teeth. He was even sitting down with you?

"I... d... do you really want to know?"

"I WOULD NOT HAVE ASKED IF I DID NOT WANT TO KNOW." The two of you stared at each other for a few moments, you completely baffled and Papyrus growing increasingly irritated. He finally let out a huff, crossing his arms as tears started to flow along your cheeks. He listened quietly as you sobbed, words tumbling near incoherently from your lips.

You were surprised he lasted through ten minutes of your stressed babbling before he got up. He made a show of grabbing your blanket from the back of your couch before he walked off. You couldn't blame him. You could hardly stand yourself right now. Ugh. You brought your legs up to your chest, then buried your face in your knees, wrapping your arms around your thighs. You just wanted to wallow, but the sound of doors opening and closing and the soft shuffling of feet was distracting. What was Papyrus even doing?

It went worryingly silent, long enough that you unfurled yourself, peering around the couch in a half-hearted attempt to see what he was up to. Was he coming from your room? Your gazes met, and the skeleton smirked. He made an immediate beeline towards you, scooping you up from the couch despite your protests and hefted you over his shoulder. You were used to this, but he could at least ask first.

"DON'T COMMENT, JUST SETTLE IN." It was hard not to, as Papyrus carried you into your room and plopped you unceremoniously onto a pile that had engulfed your bed. You had no idea where he found all of these soft blankets and pillows, but it felt weirdly nice to melt into. Papyrus produced yet another blanket from seemingly nowhere, tucking it around you until you felt like a burrito.

"NOW CONTINUE. WHAT IS THE WRETCH'S NAME?" He was concerned about you. Papyrus, edge lord extraordinaire, had made you a blanket nest and was trying to find out the name of the jerk giving you a hard time. No doubt to hunt them down and make them regret life. How sweet. He even crawled into the pile, laying down just inches from you.

"Thank you Papyrus." His response was to flop his arm across your stomach, pointedly ignoring your thanks. You were glad you had managed to befriend the skeleton. Even if he was currently squeezing the life out of you. With renewed energy you restarted your tale, much more coherent than before. You weren't sure how he knew just what you needed, but you were happy anyway.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans/reader  
> Professor Sans?  
> Public?  
> In which Sans has trouble concentrating.  
> Very NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An older kinktober prompt. Figured I might as well post it!

It was getting hard to think. How exactly it was that you expected him to concentrate in this kind of situation was beyond him. His grip on the desk tightened, a deep, shuttering breath escaped as he scolded himself. _Concentrate_! He had a class to teach! He could feel the sweat start to build as he met the gaze of one of his students. Of course, that was when you chose to pull him out with a pop, a sound Sans swore must have been audible.

“I believe in you.” You whispered, your hand tightening its grip around his shaft. Damn you. He should have known the moment you called him. Why else would you want to visit him at the campus? He had been confused when you came in and promptly crawled under his desk. Now he had to endure this torture for…. he glanced at the clock. Fuck. 30 more minutes? The returning warmth of your mouth made him shudder.

“….essor. Professor?” Sans blinked, trying to focus his attention on the voice. A student had brought his book up to his desk, giving him a questioning look.

“Yes…. uh, Sam?” He nearly stuttered, as he felt himself hit the back of your throat. The fingers of your free hand were tracing along the bones of his pelvis. The friction was deliciously distracting.

“Could you explain this bit to me about quantum entanglement?”

“Sure thing.” He managed to explain it steadily, despite the motion of your head, bobbing hotly onto him. Finally the student returned to his seat to finish their self study. Sans thought he could finally breathe for a second when the soft flesh of your fingers wrapped around his spine. He literally froze, eyesockets empty. The classroom went silent until he leaned forward, burying his skull in his arms.

“Are you okay Professor?” A brave soul ventured.

“ _Peachy._ ” He hadn’t meant for his voice to drop, but he was having a hard enough time trying not to drool. His hips had started to buck under your touch, grinding as deep as you’d let him. It was so good. He was on the verge of panting, held back only by the tight clamping of his jaws. If you kept it up he’d end up coating your throat before class was out. As if sensing this you stopped. Sans growled, the entire front row of students flinching at the sound.

“Sir…?” His attention snapped immediately upwards, realizing that a student had tried to approach him again.

“Sorry. Just uh… dozed off for a second there.” The girl seemed skeptical, but continued onto her questions regardless. You hadn’t touched him the entire time he was answering their questions,  his cock twitching with his annoyance. You riled him up this far for what? To tease him? Several agonizing minutes passed, until he noticed it. A soft, quiet squelching. Were you…? The thought of you fingering yourself under his desk was almost enough to make him call off class right there. He was convinced that would be the best course of action, as he felt you grind the flesh of your behind against him, slick from your attention. _You wouldn’t._  

A slick pop and you had pushed him inside, your walls throbbing greedily against his length. Fuck. You backed against him, stifling your own quiet groans as you ground slowly into him. Now this, was torture. Another glance at the clock. Ten minutes left. He could do it. At least he thought he could, until you hilted his entire shaft inside of you. _FUCK_. He was drooling. He couldn’t stop it. You were practically milking him, bobbing almost violently against his own, shallow thrusts. His hands traveled up to hide his face, trying so desperately to hide how you were driving him insane.

Finally, the respite of the bell. He had never been so glad for class to end. His students must have felt the same, as they literally fled. As soon as the last student escaped and the door clicked shut behind them he shifted. His hands moved down to grab your hips, a rumble low in his throat.

“ _You little devil._ " He growled, practically dragging you out from under the desk. You were pinned against the edge as he began slamming into you, finally gaining that satisfying friction. You came quickly under the new pace, yet Sans didn’t stop. The tight squeeze of your insides was amazing. His tounge lolled out, caressing the length of your neck as he used you. Your groans spurred him on until you came, again, around his cock. You were shivering, drooling, begging him to coat your insides with his cum. What could he do but grant you your wish? You gasped as his cock throbbed and twitched inside of you, finally filling you until you were dripping. Your legs were trembling when he released you, letting you slide down onto the floor. Cum pooled between your legs, your face blissful as you gazed up at him.

"The next class starts soon. You might want to crawl back under, hm?” Back under? Oh. You gave him a cheeky smile. That you could do. You hoped his next class went on for awhile. You had so many things you wanted to try. 


End file.
